Careful What you Wish for
by Annie Faith and Taylor
Summary: I wished to be in the story, and got more than I bargained for. Why did this happen, and how is the world better than the book? even though Seth Graham-Smith is an awesome author for writing it. Might have some Henry/Abe moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter, but I do own myself. You can tell which character is mine, she has my name.**

**Pairing: No real pairing. While my character does mirror my interest in Henry, she doesn't try anything, and Henry and Abe are just close friends.**

**Warning: Possible blood and violence.**

**Note: Thoughts will be in italics so they are distinguishable from normal text, and the name of the book will be in bold.**

**Words: 466**

**Tell me if there are any changes that need to be made, or if you have ideas for future chapters. I will make these changes, and will possibly use the ideas. Enjoy!**

Annie POV – present day 2012

It was the second day of classes for the new term, and I wasn't interested in listening to what was on the syllabus. My solution; take out my copy of **Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter** and start reading it, again. I had read the book possibly dozens of times, but this copy was new because I wanted to annotate this copy. Being a psychology major, I wanted to delve deeper into the relationships Abraham Lincoln had with his human friends, and his vampire ones as well. My second major in philosophy made me want to look at the views that Abraham Lincoln had, were they just, did they have grounds for existing, how were they mirrored in real life?

Not even five minutes later, I decided that it was a futile attempt. The constant monotone in the background that was my professor's voice kept breaking my concentration. Reluctantly, I put my book and highlighters away.

I quietly wished that I were in the book. Sure I would stick out in this time period, especially with my gothic tendencies – my love of all things dark and scary would make me rejected my all of society. Still I wished I were in the world of **Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter**, being with the vampires – that weren't soft like the usual vampires in today's literature – in a world where I know for sure that they exist would be a thrill. Without a doubt, it would be an experience that would take the monotony out of my normal, everyday life, even if that life was not 'normal' in today's idea of the word, I was too much Goth for that, yet not enough Goth to be called Goth really.

Around 22 hours that evening (10 PM) while I was taking the last of my boxes out for unpacking, I revisited my silent wish that I made during class earlier. Yes, that would be an experience to have, I wondered how I would react to it.

As soon as that idea went through my mind, an electric buzzing feeling went through my body, and it _hurt_. I don't believe I ever experiences anything like it. The feeling concentrated in my head, and chest, but the rest of my body somehow felt just as painful. I wanted to let out a scream but none came from my mouth.

When the feeling stopped I landed on my back somewhere. But the ground felt wrong, it wasn't the floor of my dorm, or even my bed. No, it wasn't either of those, the ground felt instead of grass.

Before I could give anymore thought to this, I caught the quick glimpse of a man coming to stand over me, the sound of something heavy land next to me, and then the world faded into blackness.


	2. The Mysterious Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter, but I do own myself. You can tell which character is mine, she has my name.**

**Pairing: No real pairing. While my character does mirror my interest in Henry, she doesn't try anything, and Henry and Abe are just close friends.**

**Warning: Possible blood and violence.**

**Note: Thoughts will be in italics so they are distinguishable from normal text, and the name of the book will be in bold.**

**Words: 533**

**Tell me if there are any changes that need to be made, or if you have ideas for future chapters. I will make these changes, and will possibly use the ideas. Enjoy!**

Henry POV – 1867 (two years after Abe was assassinated)

It was late in the evening. Speed was visiting Abe and me at our house, and he would be here for the next few days. I didn't object to this, it allowed Abe to keep his friends as well as allow me to stay in close contact to the person who was hunting vampires with us outside of _work_.

"He was a strange one," Speed said, continuing with the tale of his last hunt, "he kept the bodies of his victims long after they were dead! The entire cellar to his shop was stuffed with bodies, yet the rest of the shop did not bare any sign of this. There was no smell of decomposing bodies, no blood from when he fed, and no pieces of the dead, or their belongings!"

"Very strange," Abe confirmed nodding his head.

Suddenly there was an unpleasant humming coming from outside. It wasn't loud, in fact we didn't _hear_ it at all, we _felt_ it.

Abe and I rushed outside, ready if there was a threat. But what was in the front yard was a complete shock to me. It was a girl, she looked as if she was in terrible pain, her mouth open as if she were trying to scream.

Her clothes were odd as well. She wore a shirt that clung to her body, showing all of her curves, but that had no sleeves, and aside from two sets of straps (one black and one orange) there was nothing above the chest. To add to that, she was wearing pants, and they stopped about mid-thigh.

I walked over to the girl to ask if she was alright, but just as I reached her, she passed out.

At that moment, some sort of box, made of sleek black material hit the ground next to the girl.

"Abe, can you carry this box? I will bring the girl inside and put her into the extra room," I said picking up the girl. Abe nodded, took the box, and followed me inside.

After walking up the stairs, I took a right to the spare room. It didn't get much light, but she would have to live with that. No room in this house save for the living room got much light.

Speed followed Abe and I to the spare room, and watched as I checked to make sure the girl was alright. There was no smell of blood, and I saw no injury so I turned to leave.

"Shouldn't you tie her down or something?" Speed asked before I could get far.

"Why should I do that?" I questioned.

Speed shrugged and said, "we don't know where she came from, or why she is here. Plus I have learned through hunting that woman can be just as dangerous as men."

It made sense, but I didn't want to keep her chained to the bed if she turned out not to be a threat. Speed and Abe both agreed to this, so I went to get the chains, and chained the girl to the bed.

Once I was sure she wouldn't be able to leave the bed, Abe, Speed, and I went back downstairs to finish our evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter, but I do own myself. You can tell which character is mine, she has my name.**

**Pairing: No real pairing. While my character does mirror my interest in Henry, she doesn't try anything, and Henry and Abe are just close friends.**

**Warning: Possible blood and violence.**

**Note: Thoughts will be in italics so they are distinguishable from normal text, and the name of the book will be in bold.**

**Words: 771**

**Tell me if there are any changes that need to be made, or if you have ideas for future chapters. I will make these changes, and will possibly use the ideas. Enjoy!**

Annie POV - 1867

I woke up in a dark room, and knew immediately that it didn't belong to anyplace that I knew. While I liked dark rooms with heavy curtains to block out the sun, and Victorian era furniture, I did not have the money to rent an apartment where I could have all of this stuff.

Not knowing where I was, I wanted to look around, but found that there was pressure on my arms and legs. I looked down to find that I was chained to the bed.

My immediate thoughts were _I am in a murderer's house. That has to be it, why else would I be chained down?_ I tried to calm myself down though. After all, I was in my dorm before I came here, and a murderer wouldn't be able to get all the way up to my floor and kidnap me. But my mind could not calm down, and I was starting to get really scared.

Focusing, I looked for a way to get out of the chains. The leather around my wrists and ankles seemed to be the weakest part, so I pulled in a way to slide my hand through. It hurt a lot, but I finally managed to get my first hand loose. With that now free hand, I broke my other hand out. Next came the feet, and they were relatively easier with my two free hands.

When that was finished, I stood up next to the bed, and rubbed my hands and ankles. I might have been able to get out of the chains, but it still hurt.

After a few minutes of this, I closed my eyes, slowed my breathing, and listened. If there was anyone near the room, I wouldn't be able to escape. I heard two voices – both male – but they weren't near the room I was in, so I crept towards the door.

Opening the door, I discovered that I was on the second floor. I snuck down the stairs, which as luck would have it, were right by the front door. The voices seemed louder now, but they weren't near this door either, so I continued forward.

I opened the front door slowly, sending out a silent prayer that it wouldn't squeak. Luck was with me, and when the gap was large enough, I went through the door.

On the other side, the sun was behind the clouds, another lucky break. I said earlier that I loved the dark, but it goes beyond that. I spent my entire life in the dark, and the sunlight is so bright to me that it physically hurts to walk outside without really dark sunglasses on sunny days. With the cloud cover, I only had to squint.

Suddenly it hit me, this entire escape process was too easy. Yes I did seriously hurt my wrists and ankles getting out of the chains, but getting out of the house was way too easy.

Of course, I thought to soon because at that moment, a man stepped out of the woods near the house. He had shoulder length blond hair, Victorian looking clothes – but not fancy, ordinary everyday Victorian era person clothes – and looked strong.

When I saw him, my fear instantly rose, and I had to suppress the urge to take a step back.

The man walked toward me with one of his arms raised. I had no idea what he was trying to do, so my martial arts training kicked in, and I immediately hit his arm to the side.

The man looked shocked, but retaliated. His fist flew toward my face. I blocked that and countered with my own fist to his chest in one swift move. He jumped back a foot or so from the force of my punch, and then attempted a kick. After ducking, quickly punched him with my left arm and then my right.

He jumped back again. I was about to punch him again when the sun came out, and decided to shine directly in my eyes. It hurt a lot, so I ducked my head to the side, closed my eyes, covered my face with my hand, and tried taking a step back. Since I couldn't look where I was going, I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground.

Remembering the man, I quickly tried to get up, and realized that my back was pressed against the door jam. Either he didn't see this, or didn't care because he punched me in the face. That punch forced my head to collide with the door jam, and the world went black again.


End file.
